Their Little Secret
by Selena Hufflepuff
Summary: This is what happens when the most unlikely girl meets the most unlikely boy.


**Disclaimer: This charecters are not mine as you all know, lol**

**A/N: Ok this was written for a challenge for Once Upon a Time (check the link in my profile ;)). I hope yu liked it because I had loads of fun writting it, hehehe.**

**Rules of the Challenge: **

1. It MUST be centered around an odd or unusual pairing. I want you to be creative and go outside of your comfort zone!

2. The following quotes must be somewhere in your fic:

- "Ha, now you owe me a cookie!"  
- "Is that cheese I smell?"  
- "That's four not five."

3. There must be at least one paranoid theory present. It could be about ANYTHING.

4. Mention you favorite pairing! Anywhere, go nuts!

5. Have fun! There is no word limit.

Their Little Secret

By: She-Elfgirl

Lavender Brown stormed off the Charms classroom leaving Parvati behind; right then she just wanted to be alone and think about her miserable life.

She had always been pretty and many boys liked her but she had had to fall in love with that excuse for a man, Ronald Weasley. She thought as she furiously stomped her feet; her loud paces were echoing through the corridor but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything not even if her friend was worried about her. She ignored Parvati's calls and took an empty corridor. As she hastened her pacing, to the point that she was almost running, tears started falling from her eyes.

"Why does he have to be so stupid?" she muttered in utter frustration. Lavender could have understood if Ron had broken up with her to go out with Parvati or Padma but …. Granger… that girl wasn't even half as pretty as she was… she just couldn't deal with that.

When Lavender turned a corner and saw a boy sitting alone in the floor her bad temper arose from the depths of her heart. After everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours the less she needed now was to have to put up with an idiot Slytherin. If he dared talking to her he would see who she really was.

----------------------

Gregory Goyle had had one of those terrible days when everything went wrong as usual. He had been attacked by Granger's cat in the morning just because he had tried to kick it; he still had scratches all over his arms. Draco had told him off because he had forgotten to carry his books and Pansy had made fun of him in front of everyone because he was eating too much at breakfast. To get things worth he had had a fight with Crabbe over the last chocolate frog and professor Snape had chastised him because he was not smart enough in classes. All in all it was being a dreadful beginning of a day and he was feeling particularly down. When Goyle heard loud steps and saw a girl turning a corner it didn't make him feel better that she was one of those pretty Gryffidors.

At his last thought he cringed and immediately looked around to see if there was anyone else around. What if Draco read his thoughts, and… even worse, what if professor Snape read his thoughts. If anyone ever found out that he had thought that a Gryffindor girl was pretty he was doomed. They would ask Filch to take care of him, he was sure; and the crazy man would hang him by his toes in his office. And after that they would send him to the Dark lord who would torture him and kill him and finally he would feed him to his Snake.

But there was no one there to read his thoughts and Goyle sighed in relief while he tried to get a grip on himself. He cleared his throat, stood up and composed an intimidating look. He wouldn't put up with that girl making fun of him or ignoring him, as they usually did. He was sick and tired of that. For the first time in his life he would stand up for himself instead of Draco. After all he was a Slytherin and he had his own dignity to protect. Nobody would put him down; not even a pretty girl like that one. He thought, deliberately ignoring his conscience that was advising him about his thoughts over a Gryffindor.

------------------------------

Lavender approached him quickly decided to not let him intimidate her. But when she passed him he didn't say anything, not even a grunt. He just glared through her as if she wasn't there at all and not even a smirk appeared on his features. Lavender was feeling even more infuriated than before, she couldn't accept that she hadn't caused any reaction from that Slytherin boy. And what was making her feel worse was the she wanted to yell at someone. She wanted to cry and hit someone; and that boy seemed like a good choice. In fact he would listen to her whether he like it or not.

"Hey you!" she yelled after turning back to look at him. The boy that she knew as Goyle flinched and a satisfied smile appeared on her lips "what are you doing here? You should be heading to your classroom, don't you have classes to attend?" the boy opened his mouth to retort but she interrupted him with a brisk gesture of her hand. She stood right in front of him and, though he was much taller than her, she didn't care, she wasn't afraid of him. "Look at yourself, your robes are dishevelled, your hair is untidy. You're a complete mess and… and your shoes are dirtying the floor… you dirty, evil… ugly… good for nothing Slytherin." she finished viciously releasing on him all her frustrations "If I were a prefect I would surely give you detention for this" she recalled painfully that Ron and Hermione were the Gryffindor Prefects but she pushed that bit of information to the back of her head; right then she was feeling great with herself. She was breathing heavily while the boy stared down at her wordless. He looked like a scared cat and she felt a sudden rush of pity, for she perceived that she had been really mean to him.

---------------------------------------

Goyle was still staring at the girl in awe. He had never met someone so cruel, not even Pansy had ever told him so many awful things in a row. He felt his self-esteem arise from the depths of his soul. He wouldn't listen in silence while that Gryffindor girl, as pretty as she was, ripped his pride into pieces. He was tired of everything and of all those people who thought they were better than him. This time he would fight back.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked in a low voice" Who do you think you are to talk to me like that?" he continued more firmly. "You are nothing but a jumped up girl, a Gryffindor girl who thinks she's better then everyone else; but I'll tell you something…" he took a step forward and the girl stepped back with a scared look on her face; eyes wide open in surprise and shock "You are mean, and arrogant and you are no better than any other girl; you're not better than anyone… you're not better than me." he finished in a low and dangerous voice. Goyle took a deep breath and frowned at the girl, waiting for her outburst. She was apparently astounded after his words and Goyle felt superior for the first time in his life. He was feeling extremely well with himself, he had managed to shut someone like her and… his heart almost stopped when all of a sudden the girl burst out crying.

Goyle recoiled as he watched her crying louder and louder and he looked around in fear that someone might appear. He didn't know what to do with the girl and he felt terrible for making her cry. She was probably thinking that he was an insensitive monster which he wasn't. Although he wouldn't ever confess that in front of anyone or else they would take him to Filch and… well, he didn't want o think about the rest. Right then he needed to take care of that issue.

"Don't cry, Brown. Please don't cry." he said tapping her shoulder clumsily. I'm sorry; I didn't really mean those things. Please, please forgive me." He said not knowing exactly what to do or say in that situation. He knew that he was a Slytherin and that he shouldn't be saying that, he shouldn't be apologizing to a Gryffindor… as gorgeous as she might be. But he was feeling bad for what he had done and he couldn't help it, he wasn't as mean as everybody thought he was.

------------------------------------------

Lavender heard the boy's voice and perceived that he was truly worried about her; but that only made her cry harder. Even a Slytherin was feeling sorry for her, while Ron… without thinking she threw her arms around Goyle's neck and pour all her sadness crying on his robes and clanging to him as if he was her saviour.

"He's been so horrible to me" she said sobbing "Won-Won… I mean Rron … he's… he broke up with me…" she said letting her tears run freely "and… and what's worse… he's… he's out there with Granger… and he… he doesn't care about me or my feelings… he never loved me… he… he loves her… not me…" she stammered while the boy tapped her shoulder in silence. "Do you think she's prettier than me? I mean she's just a… a know-it-all, isn't she?"

She didn't know why but she was feeling quite comfortable in telling this boy about her feelings. She felt like she could tell him everything, her fears, her insecurities; it was like she could really trust him. And after all this was just a moment, it was not like she would ever talk to him again. She was sure he wouldn't tell anyone that he'd been comforting a Gryffindor and she certainly would never tell anyone that she'd been with a boy like him. It was like they were agreeing in a silent deal; that'd be their little secret.

--------------------------------------

Goyle didn't know what to do or say to calm her down and instinctively he started do caress her soft hair. He was feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation; but he was feeling warm and giddy at the same time. He had never been so close to a girl before and especially a girl like her. This was something new to him and he didn't know how to react. So he just listened to her as she spoke in between the sobs. Goyle understood what she meant and somehow he wanted to ease her pain. Even he had noticed that Granger and Weasley had fancied each other for a long time; he wasn't as stupid as people thought he was. He could see why Weasley liked Granger but he wouldn't tell that to Lavender, that would be absolutely spiteful.

"Oh come on, you certainly have some good memories about him." He murmured kindly while cursing himself for being so weak, he was a shame for the Slytherin House.

"Oh, can't you understand?" she cried although her words came out muffled because her face was buried on his robes. "Here I am crying and Won-Won, I mean Ronald is out there with Hermione Granger probably laughing at me.

"I know but… think about it, at least he made you laugh while it lasted." he said soothingly, not believing his own words; not only was he consoling a Gryffindor girl but he was also defending Weasley. He loathed himself for that but she was so pretty and he didn't want to see her cry. "I'd bet you a cookie, I would never make you laugh." He finished sadly more to himself than to her.

Lavender sobbed one more time and then she pulled away a little to look up into his eyes. She was only a few inches apart but it was enough to make him feel cold from the absence of her warmness and he shivered slightly.

"Why do you say that?" she whispered and he smiled timidly. He had never talked to anyone about his problems; about how he felt. He didn't really have friends and girls have never looked at him. He was actually surprising himself; he never thought he would be able to feel and act the way he was doing in that moment.

"You see L-Lavender, I don't know if you have noticed but people don't think I'm very funny… well I don't think you have ever noticed me at all but… that's not the point. The fact is that… well I don't have many friends and the ones I can consider as such, they just… kind of use me for their purposes so… let's say that I am no fun…" he fell into an embarrassed silence.

She didn't say nothing for a long while and that was making him nervous. He could feel her closeness more than ever, her perfume and her breathing in his neck were playing havoc within him and he felt a chill running up his spine. He had never felt anything like that before, it was thrilling and breathtaking. She looked so beautiful just standing there, looking at him. And if he was bold enough he would move forward and… Lavender pulled away a little bit more making him wake up brusquely from his daydream. Goyle tried to pull himself together as she took a deep breath, looking much calmer.

"Is that cheese I smell?" she asked suddenly and his face fell. He had never felt so stupid before. Here he was consoling her, telling her his deepest secrets… pouring his own essence into her and… and feeling the strangest and most wonderful things just because she was near him. And the only thing she was capable of saying was… that?

"What?" he asked outraged "Er.. well… yeah I… well I stole some sandwiches from the kitchen when the Elves were not looking." He confessed extremely embarrassed because of his gesture and cursing himself for his bad habits. But she just laughed brightly.

"Give me one." She demanded with a smile lightning her features.

"What!" he repeated confused.

"I'm depressed so give me one of those, please." she explained while stretching her hand and he eagerly searched his bag for a sandwich." she laughed again and he felt surprised at himself for laughing with her as they both ate.

------------------------------------------------------

Lavender smiled candidly at Goyle, somehow his words and the comfort of his arms had managed to soothe her and she was feeling quite well in his company. It was something different, something that she had never experienced before. She was feeling like… like they could be friends. She couldn't believe that the mere thought had crossed her mind but the fact was that, Goyle was not the kind of boy that people thought he was. He was being nice and kind and… she might even start liking him if they ever talked again, which they wouldn't, she admonished herself.

"Ha, now you owe me a cookie!" she said quickly to interrupt the line of her thoughts.

"Er… why do you say that?" he asked, confusion written all over his face and she smiled benevolently.

"Don't be silly." she said nudging his arm playfully "You bet you wouldn't make me laugh, but you just did."

"Oh… I see." he mumbled and he looked around appearing to be very nervous. Lavender bit her lip and frowned a little, while studying his features.

"What, are you afraid of people seeing us together?" she asked briskly. In her opinion she had much more to lose if people saw her in the company of such character; and it was insulting that he thought differently.

"Yeah… I mean no, of course not." he said quickly but she withdrew from him, feeling more outraged than ever. "Come on, that's not what I meant, Lavender. It's just that… well…" he looked really nervous and even kind of sweet; she could almost forgive him from not wanting to be seen with her.

"Speak up!" she demanded harshly in order to prevent herself from her own weird thoughts. Goyle mumbled something pretty quickly and she gazed at him in confusion. "Sorry, can you say that again?" she asked and he sighed looking very embarrassed as a blush appeared on his features.

"Well, you know if… if professor Snape reads my thoughts… I mean…" he blushed even more and she tried really hard to hide her smile. Even though it wasn't necessary since he was looking everywhere but her "I mean if he or Draco find out that we've been talking they will ask Filch to take care of me, and he'll hang him by the toes in his office. And then they will send me to the Dark Lord to be tortured, killed and fed to his Snake.

"Wha… what?" she laughed cheerfully.

"It's not funny." He reproached and she tried to stop herself from laughing which was a difficult task "This is so certain as 2 + 2 are 5."

"I'm sorry but that's just so…" she paused unable to express how stupid his fears were "Don't be paranoid… that's not going to happen." she stated "… and Goyle… that's four not five." She finished while trying to compose a serious face.

"Oh, oh! Yeah, I know…" he mumbled and they both laughed.

"I don't even know your name!" she said when, all of a sudden, she perceived that she'd been talking to someone that she barely knew.

"Er… G-Gregory… that's… that's my name"

"Oh, can I call you Greg?" she asked not sure if he would let her.

"S-sure" he said looking relieved. And she thought that he might be happy because she had to admit that Greg was much better than Won-Won.

"Oh, that's so sweet!" she smiled after giving him a quick hug.

Lavender looked at the boy in front of her and she saw a new person, it was as if she was seeing him for the first time. She was so surprised at the whole situation; she had talked and laughed with a Slytherin. And not just any Slytherin but one of those bullies that were always around Malfoy. That was just about the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her.

As she studied him, suddenly she saw… just a boy. A boy that could laugh and cry just like her; a boy that had understood her better than any other. And suddenly without planning, without even thinking… she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

------------------------------------------------

Goyle was completely caught by surprise by her gesture; and when he felt her lips touching his he almost fell with how strong it felt. It was the first time in his whole life that a girl had showed any kind of interest for him. It was not just any girl but one of the most beautiful he had ever met; this was so much more than he had ever dreamt. But he lost the track of his thoughts when she broke the kiss abruptly and he just stared at her feeling more confused and disappointed than ever.

---------------------------------------------

Lavender gazed at Goyle's eyes appreciating the result of her spontaneous gesture on his features. She had to bit her lip to keep herself from laughing with joy when she perceived that he was completely thunderstruck. She was feeling quite well with herself and… she felt strangely euphoric as well. But she wouldn't let him know that, not so soon.

"If you tell anyone about this you don't need to fear Malfoy or Snape… I'll kill you myself." she said with a brief smirk before she stood up and left chuckling to herself.

Lavender was feeling totally elated and she forced herself not to look back at him. She didn't care if she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin. She didn't care if he was considered a stupid bully by other people; no one really knew him. The truth was that he was nice and funny… and certainly much better than _Ronald_. If no one would ever realize what was happening to them…" she thought a little dazed "it might as well work… at least for a while.

-----------------------------------------------

Goyle saw her departure feeling completely awestruck. He had never, ever felt this way. He watched her until she turned the corner and sighed in wonder. He didn't care if she was a Gryffindor, and he a Slytherin, he didn't even care if she killed him the next day. Even if, in that same moment, Malfoy or Snape read his thoughts and told Filch to hang him by the toes; even if they sent him to the Dark Lord to be tortured, killed and fed to his snake, no one could take him those last minutes. That had been the most wonderful day of his life; and it would be the image he would carry with him for the rest of his days.

A/N. Hope you enjoyed even if it was a weird pairing, lol. Please let me know your opinion in a review :).


End file.
